


Entre mil universos

by Bosqueyneblina



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosqueyneblina/pseuds/Bosqueyneblina
Summary: Serie de historias cortas centradas en Hyungwonho. Diferentes escenarios y tramas variadas.





	1. La espera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon trabaja en una tienda de conveniencia. Atiende a un joven que, intuye, ha conocido anteriormente, pero no sabe a ciencia cierta dónde.

 

~ § ~

_Año 2018. Hyungwon. Hombre. 22 años. Soltero. Muy alto y delgado. Cabello negro y corto. Trabajo de medio tiempo: empleado en un tienda de conveniencia. Último año de carrera universitaria. Vida amorosa: error404notfound._

~ § ~

Qué aburrida es mi vida. O debería decir tranquila. O aburrida y tranquila, que no es lo mismo pero es igual. Sin sobresaltos, sin eventos relevantes o fuera de lo normal. Si tuviera que definirla en términos pictóricos, sería una grisalla. Una pintura de relieves grises, hermosa a la vista, pero sin los colores que la harían más vivaz y atractiva para el espectador.

Ahora estoy en el último año de carrera universitaria, licenciatura en contaduría. Pienso terminar lo antes posible, encontrar un trabajo en una oficina, la primera que me contrate, y mudarme de la casa de mis padres. Buscar mi propio camino, aunque sea uno con el cual no esté muy emocionado. Uno simple que siga el lema de mi vida: sobrevivir. Una palabra conveniente a mis intereses, yo, un hombre sin grandes ambiciones. 

Para costear el gasto de mis últimos meses en la carrera, decidí tomar algunos trabajos de medio tiempo. Trabajé de mesero, recepcionista y hasta de DJ. Todos en el turno nocturno, obviamente. El cansancio me estaba consumiendo, pero ya no quería causarle molestias a mis padres, quienes tenían otras preocupaciones, así que resistí en dichos trabajos.

Actualmente estoy trabajando en una tienda de conveniencia, una que está cerca de mi casa y la más antigua de mi barrio. La dueña me conoce desde que soy un niño. Empiezo a las 5 y termino a las 12 a.m. y debo encargarme desde acomodar los productos de los estantes hasta realizar el corte de caja.

Llevo trabajando un mes aquí y creo que no ha sido complicado porque realmente no hay muchos clientes, e incluso a veces puedo avanzar allí con mis tareas de la universidad. Es una tienda pequeña, con tres enormes y largos estantes donde están todos los productos, además de dos refrigeradores para las bebidas y un congelador.

Este día estoy yo frente a la caja registradora esperando a que algún cliente entre a comprar. Había sido un día particularmente cansado en la universidad, así que tenía mucho sueño. Siento mis párpados pesados y empiezo a cabecear.

De repente escucho, ¿en mis sueños?, una voz masculina y una mano que toca suavemente mi hombro.

Despierto y veo frente a mí a un joven que me mira fijamente.

–¿Hola? –inquiere con una media sonrisa.

–Me quedé dormido –replico, estiro mis brazos y bostezo.

–Eso es lo que observé. Disculpa. Te hubiera dejado seguir durmiendo, pero tienes a otros dos clientes esperando.

Era cierto. Miro el reloj de pared. Son las 11:43. Pronto terminará mi turno. El joven se retira a la zona de bebidas y yo atiendo a las dos personas, quienes me están juzgando por haber dormido en mi turno y se retiran después de pagar sus bebidas y cigarros, refunfuñando.

Él espera a que se vayan para acercarse a pagar. Es muy guapo. Un poco más bajo que yo, pero mucho más musculoso. Trae puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera manga corta, negra y muy pegada a su torso, lo que hace resaltar sus pectorales y sus bíceps.

Tiene un tono pálido de piel, casi lechoso, y su cabello está teñido de rubio con rayos color azul eléctrico. Le queda muy bien y parece percatarse del efecto que causa en los demás su atractiva figura.

–¿Una noche ocupada?

–Lo normal –encojo mis hombros–. ¿Qué le cobro?

–Esta bebida.

Le cobro la cantidad indicada después de pasar la botella de agua sobre el lector de código de barras. No me quita los ojos de encima, como si esperara alguna reacción de mi parte. Siento que algo se remueve en mi estómago y que mi pulso se empieza a acelerar.

–Gracias por su compra. Vuelva pronto –digo, entregándole su cambio, su recibo y el producto, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. El protocolo para este tipo de situaciones.

–Gracias. Volveré. Buenas noches.

Sigo pensando en él después de que se ha ido. No sé por qué su presencia me ha afectado tanto, y su cara se me hace conocida pero no logro determinar dónde lo he visto antes. No pensé que fuera a tomar mis palabras literalmente.

Al día siguiente allí estaba en la tienda. Jueves. Son las 9:28. Estoy acomodando algunos productos nuevos en el estante del segundo pasillo. Oigo la campanilla de la puerta y logro ver su cabello azul en el tercer pasillo. Vuelvo a la caja registradora y observo cómo se acerca a pagar.

–¿Una noche tranquila?

–Un poco.

Después sigue un silencio interrumpido por el sonido del lector del código de barras. %Pip%

–Eres muy hermoso.

Lo dice de sopetón. Eso me toma por sorpresa, que alguien que yo considero ‘hermoso’ me llame también ‘hermoso’.

–Supongo que…gracias…

–Sólo menciono lo evidente. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en modelar?

Hay un dejo de seriedad en su rostro, por lo que no creo que esté bromeando.

–No…

–Deberías considerarlo. Te dejo una tarjeta de la agencia de modelaje donde trabajo. Llámanos –me entrega una tarjeta de presentación, sonríe cálidamente y se retira.

Después pude leer detenidamente lo que me había dado.

__________________________________

Alligator

Agencia de modelaje

Tel. 720190218

__________________________________

 

¿Podría ser posible que me convirtiera en modelo? No sé si confiar en él. De todos modos no creo que vuelva a venir.

~ § ~

Estaba equivocado. Tercer día. Viernes. Aparece de nuevo. Son las 9:3 p.m. Veo desde la caja registradora cómo este individuo trata de agarrar un paquete que está en una repisa alta del estante de productos empaquetados. Le cuesta y no lo logra.

Yo resoplo como muestra de fastidio por presentarse este tipo de situación. Le había dicho a la dueña sobre la necesidad de cambiar esas estanterías altas y pesadas por unas más bajas, pero no me ha hecho caso.

Me le acerco para ayudarle. Al estar a su lado, estiro mi brazo y alcanzo fácilmente el paquete de ramyeon. Su cercanía hace que me percate del olor hipnotizante que emana de su cabello azul, todavía húmedo, y un rayo de nostalgia cruza mi cuerpo y los recuerdos vuelven con intensidad. Es un olor conocido, registrado en lo más profundo de mi mente y al cual reacciono de inmediato.

Allí me percato de que ya he vivido esta situación, cuando era niño y no era tan alto como lo soy ahora. En la escena que yo recuerdo, estoy estirando la mano hacia el estante tratando de alcanzar una lata de atún para darle de comer a un gato callejero. Se me hace muy difícil agarrarla y en eso estoy cuando un niño, de tez blanca y cabello azabache, se acerca por detrás y fácilmente la agarra y me la da.

Ahora, regresando al presente, los papeles se invierten y soy yo quien le ayuda a agarrar no una lata, sino un paquete de ramyeon.

–Gracias, estas son las desventajas de no haber crecido un poco más.

–¿Wonho? –le pregunto, un poco dubitativo. ¿Era él?

–Hola, Hyungwon. Pensé que me ibas a reconocer más rápido –dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, aparentando enojo.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio? ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo si ya pasaron…?

–Trece años. Quería que te dieras cuenta tú mismo. La tercera vez fue la vencida.

–¿Trece años? ¿Tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo?

–¿Increíble, no? –él sonríe y allí se disipan todas mis dudas.

Sí, es la sonrisa angelical de Wonho, aquel niño que había jurado protegerme de los hostigadores y me regalaba las canicas que le ganaba a los otros chicos, las cuales todavía conservo en mi cuarto, como un tesoro. El niño con quien jugaba a las maquinitas y comíamos paletas de hielo en días de calor, o ramyeon en días de frío, en la mesa de afuera de esta misma tienda donde ahora trabajo. Del que no me quería separar y por el cual sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que tocaba mis mejillas y me las pellizcaba suavemente en signo de afecto. Con el que pasé muchas tardes de ese año maravilloso de mi infancia.

–Te ves muy diferente. Se ve que has estado haciendo mucho ejercicio –mordí inconscientemente mi labio inferior y él se percató de mi acción. Desvié un momento la mirada. Qué vergüenza.

–Y tú diste el estirón. Eres alto, ya no eres el enano de hace años.

Reí. Ahora el menor (yo) era más alto que el mayor (él).

–¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya no volverías a este lugar. Perdí toda comunicación contigo.

–Sabes que mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre ganó la custodia, por lo que me fui a Italia con ella y mi padre se quedó. Intenté convencerla, a través de esos trece años, de regresar, pero ella me dijo que yo tendría el derecho a hacerlo hasta que terminara la universidad y encontrara un trabajo. Así que terminé mi carrera en administración, encontré rápidamente un trabajo en una empresa italiana de modelaje y supe de una vacante en una subsidiaria en esta ciudad. Me cayó como anillo al dedo. Pedí mi cambio. Así que ahora aquí estoy. Esa noche que me viste, fue la noche en que llegué al país y decidí ir a tu casa, aunque antes pasé por esta tienda para saber si aún estaba abierta. Fue una buena decisión. Tuve la fortuna de encontrarte aquí.

–¿Vives ahora con tu padre?

–Era mi plan, pero hizo su propia vida y creí mejor rentar mi propio departamento. Vivo solo.

–Increíble, eres muy independiente.

–Me siento afortunado por haber encontrado este trabajo que me gusta y tú también podrías serlo si aceptas mi oferta.

–¿Lo de la tarjeta es real?

–Sí, yo ayudo a encontrar a los modelos y hallé al modelo perfecto. ¿Ya lo has pensado?

–¿Yo? ¿Lo decías en serio?

–Claro. Es una empresa muy conocida y prestigiosa. La paga es muy buena. Sé que te gustará ese ambiente porque siento que naciste para ser modelo. Tienes el rostro, la estatura, la complexión perfecta.

–Pero no tengo experiencia, ni creo ser muy atractivo.

–Tú siempre has sido bello, Hyungwon –me dijo con determinación–. Lo de la experiencia es lo de menos, allí aprenderás en la agencia.

Era una propuesta tentadora y no me desagradaba la idea de ser modelo. Podría funcionar y estaría cerca de él…

Siento la mirada de Wonho sobre mi cuerpo y no me desagrada. Una calidez invade todo mi ser. El sentimiento que creía extinto, antes indeterminado e inocente por ser sólo niños, ahora renace con mayor intensidad y se convierte en un remolino de pasión y la continuación de un amor profundo.

Wonho se acerca un poco más y mi corazón se acelera. Me toca varias partes de mi cara mientras me halaga diciéndome algunas palabras dulces. Mis orejas empiezan a arder pero no lo detengo.

–Hermoso. Estas cejas muy bien delineadas… estas pequeñas orejas… estos ojos marrones de mirada intensa enmarcados por tus pestañas largas… esta nariz perfilada… estas mejillas sonrosadas… estos labios maravillosos… tan apetecibles…

Al terminar de decir esto, estampó sus labios en los míos. Fue un beso breve pero suficiente para que me temblaran las piernas. Me gustó la sensación de tocar sus labios suaves.

–Te extrañé mucho, mi Hyungwon. He venido a cumplir mi promesa. ¿La recuerdas?

La recordé. Esa promesa. Una promesa de la infancia que él no había olvidado.

–Éramos niños, Wonho, no creo que deberíamos tomar en serio lo que dijimos…

–Yo lo dije en serio. Regresé para quedarme y ya no separarme de ti.

–¿Nunca más?

–Nunca más lejos uno del otro. ¿Aceptas?

Sabía que lo que diría sería la respuesta a su propuesta de trabajo y de vida juntos. Dudé y odié ese sentimiento.

–El próximo mes me gradúo y estaré muy ocupado.

–Por lo regular los modelos nuevos tienen pocas sesiones fotográficas, así que no te quitaría mucho tiempo y podrías terminar tu carrera.

Wonho notó mi indecisión.

–Bien. Tal vez quieras pensarlo un poco más. Pasaré otra vez mañana.

Me guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la puerta. ¿En qué estaba pensando al dejarlo ir?

–¡Wonho!

Salí de la zona de la caja registradora y caminé hacia él. Volteó a verme al escuchar su nombre.

–No tengo que pensarlo más. Si se trata de ti, digo que sí. Acepto intentar ser modelo y estar junto a ti.

Wonho sonrió y se acercó para besarme con intensidad, desesperadamente, como tratando de compensar esos años sin vernos.

Yo lo abracé; pude palpar con mis manos los músculos de su espalda ancha, recorriendo su superficie hasta llegar a sus glúteos firmes. Lo atraje más a mis caderas y así seguimos besándonos, él incluso besando mi cuello y barbilla. Hasta ese momento comprendí lo mucho que lo había extrañado, la falta que me hacía.

–Usas el mismo champú de hace años. Ese olor es inconfundible.

–Sabía que te ibas a acordar de eso porque te encantaba olfatear mi cabello.

–¿Tienes todavía a Yang?

–Sí, todavía sigue conmigo nuestro gato blanco.

Nuestra conversación se alargó y esperó a que yo saliera de mi turno para ir a algún negocio abierto y seguir platicando.

A pesar de que ya éramos adultos y habíamos tenido diferentes experiencias en esos trece años, el cariño no se había desvanecido. Allí estaba el lazo afectivo, el amor compartido y la agradable sensación de sentirnos completos estando juntos.

~ § ~

Después de presentarme a una entrevista, me aceptaron en la agencia de modelaje y fue la mejor noticia de mi vida. Logré terminar mi carrera, pero por ahora me enfoco en el área del modelaje.

Es un trabajo que me hace muy feliz y esa felicidad aumenta al poder ver todos los días a Wonho, platicar con él y ponernos al corriente de esos trece años que vivimos separados, pero siempre con la mentalidad de aprovechar nuestro presente, de crear nuevas memorias y de pensar en nuestro futuro juntos.

Decidí dejar la casa de mis padres e instalarme, después de unos meses, en una pequeña casa con él, la casa lapislázuli. Ahora somos una familia de tres.

Al pensar sobre mi vida, me di cuenta de que tal vez nunca quise irme de mi vecindario, y decidí estudiar y trabajar cerca de allí porque, inconscientemente, estaba esperándolo.

Wonho llegó a pintar de colores brillantes la grisalla de mi existencia e hizo que pensara seriamente en el camino que quería tomar de allí en adelante, uno en el que él estuviera a mi lado.

 

~ § ~


	2. La promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeña precuela de "La espera".

~ § ~

_Año 2005. Wonho. Niño. 10 años. Estudiante de primaria. Pasatiempos favoritos: coleccionar tarjetas y figuras de dinosaurios, jugar a las canicas y pellizcarle los cachetes a Hyungwon. Sueño: vivir por siempre al lado de su mejor amigo._

~ § ~

Llegué con mi familia a esa ciudad en un día templado de agosto. Era nuevo en el vecindario, por lo que me sentía raro en ese ambiente citadino.

Mi padre era agente de bienes raíces y no tenía un trabajo fijo, por lo que constantemente nos trasladábamos de un lugar a otro.

Mi madre siempre insistía en darme lo que ella consideraba “la mejor educación”, así que desdeñaba la escuela pública y me mandaba a escuelas privadas.

La escuela privada en la que estudiaba estaba un poco lejos de mi casa y aunque logré hacer amigos allí, ellos no vivían en mi vecindario, así que por las tardes no salía a jugar, ni siquiera me atrevía ir al parque.

Quería tener un amigo de mi edad que fuera de esa zona para que me acompañara y jugara conmigo.

Un día, de regreso de la escuela, decidí entrar a una tienda, llamada ‘Spotlight’, que estaba al paso en mi camino. Fui a buscar el estante donde estaba el ramyeon para pedirle a mi mamá que me cocinara un poco.

Allí vi cómo un niño, probablemente un poco menor que yo, con uniforme escolar, se desesperaba porque no lograba alcanzar una lata de atún del estante. Incluso se puso de puntillas, pero le faltaba altura.

Me acerqué a ayudarlo. Yo era más alto que él, así que fue fácil agarrar lo que él no podía.

–Ten, veo que tenías problemas para agarrarla, enano.

–No soy un enano. Tengo nombre –me respondió.

Una pequeña gota de sudor corrió por su cara. El esfuerzo había hecho que se sonrojara y esa imagen me atravesó como un rayo. Tenía unos ojos brillantes y muy expresivos. Nunca había visto a alguien tan… bonito.

–¿Y cuál es el nombre de este enano? –seguí diciéndole.

–Me llamo Hyungwon… –me contestó a regañadientes, haciendo un puchero.

Era muy tierno a pesar de parecer algo molesto.

–Hola. Yo soy Wonho –dije, sonriendo–. ¿Para qué quieres esa lata de atún?

–No te importa –frunció el ceño y me pareció mucho más adorable.

–Qué modales. Ni siquiera me has dado las gracias –dije, y reí por lo bajo.

Me ignoró y se fue corriendo a la caja registradora, donde estaba atendiendo una señora. Vi cómo pagaba y la señora le ayudó a abrir la lata. Salió del local apresuradamente.

Me olvidé por completo de comprar el ramyeon y decidí seguirlo. Me sorprendí cuando vi que se metía en un callejón aledaño a la tienda, sin salida, dejaba la lata abierta sobre el suelo y decía “gatito, gatito” con un tono de voz que me enterneció.

Un gatito blanco salió de entre un montón de contenedores de basura, atraído por el olor del atún. Se acercó sin miedo y empezó a comer. Hyungwon estaba en cuclillas.

Me acerqué un poco más y pude notar qué tan feliz estaba. Una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y verla hizo que me diera un vuelco el corazón. Era la escena más hermosa que había visto en mis escasos diez años de vida.

El gatito terminó de comer y dejó que Hyungwon lo acariciara.

–¿Tiene nombre? –le pregunté.

–No porque yo no soy su dueño –dijo casi en un susurro–. Es un gatito callejero que vive por aquí.

Me puse en cuclillas a su lado y también lo acaricié. Afortunadamente, Hyungwon no se enojó que lo hiciera y así estuvimos unos cuantos minutos.

El gatito ronroneaba y se dejaba consentir pero después se fue, quedándonos los dos solos. Nos levantamos y no sabíamos qué decir.

–Gracias por ayudarme –dijo finalmente Hyungwon, sin mirarme a la cara, avergonzado.

–De nada. ¿Vienes todos los días a darle de comer? –ahora no estaba a la defensiva y eso me alegró.

–Sí, desde hace una semana.

–¿No piensas llevártelo a tu casa?

–Mis padres no me lo permiten. Ya les pregunté pero me dijeron que no quieren mascotas.

–¿Me lo puedo llevar a la mía?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–¿Podrías? Sería muy bueno que tuviera un hogar.

–Le pediré permiso esta tarde a mis padres, pero lo más probable es que digan que sí. Tenemos otro gato llamado Yin –dije bastante seguro.

Era hijo único y no negaba que mis padres, sobre todo mi madre, me consentía mucho.

–Bien. Entonces… ¿me avisas mañana? –preguntó tímidamente–. Así podré despedirme de él.

–¡Sí! –me emocioné. Eso significaba que lo vería de nuevo–. Pasaré por aquí después de clases.

–¿Vives en este vecindario? No te había visto antes.

–Sí. Soy nuevo en este lugar. Hace poco me mudé con mis padres. Vivo a dos cuadras de aquí, en la casa de azulejos.

–La casa lapislázuli.

–¿La casa…?

–Lapislázuli. Así es conocida en el vecindario. Yo vivo a cinco cuadras de donde estás tú.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Nueve.

–¡Qué bien! Yo tengo diez años. Por fin conozco a alguien de este vecindario quien es más o menos de mi edad.

–Eres mi hyung –dijo suavemente.

Hablaba conmigo con más confianza y tuve la esperanza de que aceptara ser mi amigo. Mi panza me rugió y me acordé del ramyeon. Él se rió por el ruido.

–Me tengo que ir. Mañana te veo –dije.

–Sí, se ve que ya tienes hambre. Hasta mañana.

Nos despedimos.

Llegué a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue pedirle permiso a mi mamá para tener al gato. Se negó pero yo insistí, argumentando qué tan buen hijo era, las buenas calificaciones que sacaba y qué tan bien cuidaba a Yin. Al final se rindió y aceptó tener otro gato.

Al día siguiente, nada más escuchar la campana de la escuela, salí disparado del salón de clases en dirección a la parada de autobús.

Cuando estuve cerca del callejón de la tienda, vi cómo Hyungwon era empujado por tres niños más o menos de mi estatura y con un uniforme diferente a los nuestros. Lo vi caer al suelo y una lata de atún abierta salió volando de sus manos. El enojo me invadió.

Me considero muy pacífico, pero no tolero que molesten a otras personas, sobre todo a mi nuevo amigo. Escuché que le decían “pareces una niña. Eres una niña. ¿Por qué no peleas?”. Me apresuré a interponerme entre él y ellos. Empujé con fuerza al niño de en medio y él cayó al suelo, atónito.

Extendí mis brazos para dejar claras mis intenciones de proteger a Hyungwon.

–No vuelvan a meterse con él o se las verán conmigo, ¡¿entendido?! –les grité.

Los tres niños se me quedaron viendo con odio, pero asintieron y se fueron. Lo ayudé a levantarse del piso y a sacudirse el polvo.

Me di cuenta de que no levantaba la vista del suelo y mantenía su cabeza agachada.

–Hyungwon, mírame, ¿estás bien?

Él no respondió. Le alcé el rostro con una de mis manos y vi cómo lloraba. Mi pecho me dolió al verlo derramar lágrimas.

–Gracias…por no… dejarme…solo…

Lo abracé estrechamente.

–¿Ya te habían molestado antes?

–Sí, en algunas ocasiones.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos.

–Nada malo te pasará estando yo a tu lado. No te preocupes, seré tu protector.

Después vimos cómo el gatito se acercaba a comer el atún tirado en el suelo, ajeno a nuestro drama, y eso aligeró la situación.

Hyungwon dejó de llorar y le limpié la cara con la manga de mi camisa.

–¿Sabes? Mi madre me dio permiso de tener al gatito.

Hyungwon sonrió ampliamente, muy emocionado, olvidándose de lo que había pasado.

–Me alegro saber que tendrá un hogar.

–Antes de llevármelo, quiero que le pongas un nombre.

–¿Yo? –dijo muy asombrado.

–Sí, porque tú lo encontraste.

Hizo una mueca de concentración. Todos sus gestos me parecen adorables.

–Tienes un gato llamado Yin, así que éste se llamará Yang.

–Es perfecto. Yin. Yang. Además, puedes ir a mi casa a visitarlo cuando lo desees.

–¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Lo haré.

Dudé en darle algo que le había llevado de regalo, pero decidí hacerlo antes de retirarme con Yang.

–¿Tienes canicas?

–No.

–Te regalo ésta. No la necesito porque tengo varias –saqué una canica roja de uno de los bolsillo de mi short, mi favorita, se la extendí en mi mano y él la tomó.

Se le quedó viendo por un momento y después me sonrió. Una sonrisa clara e inocente.

–Gracias. Es la primera vez que me regalan una… canica.

Estuvimos otro rato acariciando a Yang antes de empezar a caminar para ir a nuestras casas. Sentí cómo Hyungwon me tomaba de una mano y rogué internamente para que notara mi nerviosismo y que no me sudara la mano. No la soltó hasta que estuvimos frente al portón de mi casa.

–¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?

Hyungwon se asombró.

–¿De verdad quieres ser mi amigo?

–Sí. Creo que eres genial.

–Quiero ser tu amigo –me contestó, muy emocionado.

–Qué bueno. Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana? –le pregunté para cambiar de tema y evitar que notara lo avergonzado que estaba.

–Sí, allí en la tienda.

Ése fue el inicio de nuestra amistad.

Verlo y pasar tiempo con él me hacía muy feliz. Estudiábamos en diferentes escuelas, por lo que sólo podíamos vernos después de clases. Le enseñé mi colección de figuras de dinosaurios, “éste es el _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ y éste el _Velociraptor_ , dinosaurios carnívoros, éste es el  _Diplodocus_ uno herbívoro…”; le enseñé a jugar a las canicas y le regalé algunas; hacíamos en mi casa maratones de películas los fines de semana. Nuestra película favorita era _Jurassic Park_ y no nos cansábamos de verla.

Así pasé un año fantástico al lado del que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Desafortunadamente, en esa época mis padres tuvieron muchos problemas de pareja y decidieron divorciarse. Esto significó cambios drásticos en mi vida familiar.

Mi madre decidió llevarme con ella al extranjero. Eso me hizo enojar mucho. Protesté, pero quedarme con mi padre no era una opción. No tuve más remedio que aceptar mi destino. Lo que más me dolió fue avisarle a Hyungwon sobre mi mudanza.

Ese día nos quedamos de ver en el parque de nuestro vecindario. Tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando. Nos acomodamos en los columpios y aunque nos balanceados un bien rato en ellos, después le pedí que parara porque tenía algo importante que decirle.

Respiré profundamente.

–Hyungwon. Me debo ir con mi mamá a otro país. Dice que ya no podremos vivir con mi padre. Yo le dije que no quería irme, pero no me hizo caso. Hyungwon…

Éste no salía del asombro y vi cómo su semblante se entristeció. Sabíamos que no estaba en nuestras manos el seguir juntos.

Después siguió un largo silencio sólo interrumpido cuando los dos empezamos a llorar.

–No puedes hacer nada si tu mamá ya decidió irse. Tal vez… tal vez después podamos volver a vernos.

Enjugué mis lágrimas y tomé su rostro entre mis dos manos.

–Regresaré, Hyungwon. Cuando sea mayor. Regresaré a verte y no te dejaré jamás. Es una promesa. No me olvides, Hyungwon.

Él seguía llorando pero trataba de parar, sin conseguirlo.

–No lo haré, Wonho.

–Volveremos a estar juntos.

Aún conservo en mi memoria la última imagen de Hyungwon sentado en el columpio, con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me despedí de él, pero con la clara intención de regresar cuando fuera más grande.

Chae Hyungwon. Mi Hyungwon. No te olvidaré. Volveré a ti y nunca más nos separarán. Lo prometo.

 

~ § ~


	3. Ramyeon

~ § ~

Siempre era el mismo problema a la hora de ir a comprar al supermercado.

Hyungwon iba a la sección de carnes, frutas y verduras para tratar de hacer más tarde platillos variados, pero Wonho se dirigía al pasillo donde se encontraba su paraíso: un estante repleto de paquetes de ramyeon instantáneo, de distintas marcas.

“¿Otra vez con esto”, se quejaba Hyungwon, quien se negaba a aceptar el carrito lleno de esa comida, al lado de las latas de atún para el gato y lo que él consideraba comida hecha y derecha. “Ahora resulta que fui a clases de cocina con el chef Kihyun sólo para que al final terminemos comiendo ramyeon”.

“Nada más por esta ocasión, mi vida”, decía Wonho, haciendo pucheros para tratar de convencer a su marido, siguiéndolo por toda la tienda como un niño berrinchudo, abrazándolo por la espalda con sus musculosos, y bien trabajados, brazos, casi sin dejarlo caminar, tratando de meterle mano sin que los vieran, y dándole besos en el cuello.

¿Quién podría resistirse a ello?

Al final Hyungwon terminaba cediendo y Wonho salía muy feliz agarrando las bolsas de la compra, entre ellas su bolsa repleta de paquetes de ramyeon, pero en realidad el que salía victorioso en esta situación siempre era Hyungwon porque Wonho estaba tan agradecido de tener el esposo que tenía, que al llegar a casa le hacía el amor allí mismo en la cocina, encima de la mesa, con una pasión mucho más grande y diferente a la que sentía por el ramyeon.

Hyungwon no se quejaba. Absolutamente no. Nada se comparaba a una buena felación que lo hacía venirse en la boca de su pareja, entre una mezcla de gemidos, jadeos, sudor y besos ardientes.

¿Qué era la felicidad al lado de un par de paquetes del mentado ramyeon? Si eso hacía feliz a su Wonho, no había inconveniente. Porque verlo sonreír también lo hacía feliz a él.

 

~ § ~


	4. Soju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un trago de soju sellará su destino en esa noche inolvidable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este One Shot es una adaptación, bastante personal y con modificaciones, de una escena de la película coreana A Moment to Remember, así que dejo a su consideración leerlo por si no han visto dicha peli, la cual recomiendo mucho que vean.

 

~ § ~

Hyungwon sabía que era una locura estar esa noche con Wonho, pero no le importó. Los sentimientos de su alma pudieron más que su racionalidad.

¿Qué hacían el jefe de obras y él, un diseñador de interiores, con personalidades y niveles sociales supuestamente diferentes, en un puesto ambulante de comida, a esas horas de la noche?

Wonho había sido contratado por el Sr. Chae, padre de Hyungwon, para formar parte del equipo de construcción de unos departamentos de lujo en una zona residencial.

A pesar de no tener estudios formales, Wonho era muy respetado como el jefe de los constructores a cargo del trabajo. Sus compañeros le tenían mucha confianza y respeto, porque a pesar de su carácter hosco y huraño, los guiaba de manera eficaz y era muy justo a la hora de repartir las tareas a realizar.

Sabía lo que hacía. Incluso poseía conocimientos que asombraban a los jefes con los que había trabajado; ponía notar a simple vista cuando había un error en la ejecución de las ideas del diseño de los arquitectos a cargo de las obras.

Antes de saber que trabajaba con su padre, Hyungwon ya lo había conocido por un incidente que había ocurrido en una tienda, a medianoche, pero al saber que lo vería más seguido, por ser uno de los involucrados en construir los departamentos, creyó que todo pasaba por un motivo especial. Hyungwon también estaba al tanto del progreso de la construcción porque él sería el encargado del diseño de interiores.

La atracción fue innegable y el interés del uno por el otro aumentó al verse continuamente.

Hyungwon les había pedido a sus mejores amigos, Kihyun y Minhyuk, que lo acompañaran esa noche a un local ambulante, protegido de la intemperie por un toldo de lona, donde vendían carne y soju, el lugar al que iba regularmente Wonho a cenar junto con tres de sus más cercanos colaboradores.

Tenía un plan: haría como si pasaran por allí de pura casualidad y esperaba que los invitaran a estar con ellos.

–¿De verdad te gusta el jefe de construcción? Debe ser muy atractivo para que te hayas fijado en él… –dijo Minhyuk con un mohín.

–¿Y cómo sabes que ellos estarán allí? ¿Y si no están y sólo vamos en balde? –dijo Kihyun.

–Siempre cenan allí después de terminar de trabajar en la construcción. Lo sé –dijo Hyungwon.

–Eres un acosador.

–No tanto como tú, Minhyuk.

Minhyuk rió y estuvo de acuerdo en acompañarlo, por lo tanto Kihyun también iría.

Se escondieron en la esquina de un edificio a una distancia considerable del local y vieron cómo Wonho y acompañantes estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de plástico donde ya habían platos y botellas de licor. Eran los únicos clientes.

–Ya sé por qué te gusta tanto… Es muuuy atractivo–dijo Minhyuk mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Pero está mucho mejor ese moreno alto a su lado. ¿Quién es?

–Allí lo sabrás. Dejen de hablar. Vamos.

Pasaron casualmente frente al negocio, platicando y riendo. Tres de los trabajadores se les quedaron viendo y reconocieron a Hyungwon, quien, después de caminar algunos pasos, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Wonho alzó la mirada, por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia y se le quedó viendo.

–Sr. Chae. ¿Qué hace por aquí? –le preguntó.

–Oh, qué casualidad verlos en esta calle –dijo Hyungwon con cara de sorpresa, mientras Minhyuk y Kihyun sonreían por lo fingido que se había escuchado eso–. Dime Hyungwon, el Sr. Chae es mi padre. Sólo estábamos caminando por aquí… ya sabes, buscando un lugar para cenar, beber y pasarla bien, y te vi.

Wonho sonrió con aires de suficiencia y le echó una mirada a Shownu, Changkyun y Jooheon, y ellos inmediatamente les hicieron espacio.

–Únanse a nosotros, estamos haciendo precisamente eso. Divertirnos.

Ni tardos ni perezosos, los tres hombres se instalaron en la pequeña mesa. Kihyun se sentó al lado de Shownu, echándole miradas coquetas sin que el otro no supiera cómo reaccionar, y Minhyuk al lado de Jooheon y Changkyun.

Empezaron a pedir más carne y soju para beber, y a platicar amenamente, siendo Minhyuk quien animaba el ambiente.

Hyungwon y Wonho estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, muy cerca, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, sin hablar pero con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

Sus amigos obviamente habían notado que algo pasaba entre ellos, por lo cual se fueron, poniendo como excusas la hora y lo temprano que tenían que despertarse para ir a trabajar. Ya estaban un poco ebrios. Shownu y Kihyun decidieron irse por su lado y los restantes tres pidieron un taxi.

Ahora eran los únicos en el negocio.

Se sumieron en un silencio en el que pudieron disfrutar de la presencia del otro, sin incomodidades de por medio. Wonho deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y agarró la de Hyungwon, acomodando las manos entrelazadas en su rodilla, estrechándose cálidamente.

El corazón de Hyungwon empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal. La mano de Wonho se sentía un poco rasposa al tacto por el tipo de trabajo rudo que realizaba, pero transmitía una sensación de firmeza y protección indescriptible.

Wonho estuvo sirviendo soju con su mano libre, en un vaso pequeño de vidrio, turnándose para beber. Así continuaron bebiendo mirándose de reojo.

–¿Qué diría tu padre si nos viera juntos, tomados de la mano y bebiendo soju del mismo vaso?

–No tendría por qué decir algo. Yo tomo mis propias decisiones.

–Pero sigues viviendo con él.

–Porque así lo deseo. Sólo tengo un motivo para salir de la casa de mi padre, si es que decido hacerlo.

–¿Y cuál es?

–Vivir contigo.

Rio para ocultar su nerviosismo al no esperar ese comentario por parte de Hyungwon. Wonho vació lo restante de la botella de soju en el vaso, haciendo que el líquido se desbordara del recipiente.

Era el último trago.

Hyungwon estaba a punto de beber cuando Wonho lo detuvo.

–Si bebes este último trago, lo intentaremos, ya sabes, ser pareja. Estaremos unidos –dijo Wonho, sin dudar.

–¿Y si no lo hago? –preguntó seductoramente Hyungwon mientras alzaba una ceja.

La tensión sexual en ese instante iba en aumento y no despegaba la vista de Wonho.

–Seremos dos desconocidos y no nos hablaremos más –contestó resueltamente Wonho.

Terminando de decir esto, observó sus movimientos. Hyungwon lo miró desafiante, sonriendo de lado, con el vaso en el aire, sabiendo que Wonho estaba a la expectativa aunque no lo demostraba al tener un semblante serio.

No lo pensó más y se llevó el vaso a sus labios.

El trago había sido apresurado y realizado sin interrupción, por lo que un hilo de licor se deslizó rápidamente desde la comisura de los labios hasta pasar por toda la extensión suave y delicada del cuello, para ir a perderse entre los pliegues de la camisa blanca que traía puesta. Con esa acción, su destino estaba sellado. No habría marcha atrás.

Hyungwon se trató de limpiar el rastro de licor, pero Wonho lo tomó suavemente de los cabellos de la nuca e hizo que alzara un poco su cabeza para pasar su lengua rápidamente sobre el mentón, haciendo que Hyungwon se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos al sentir ese contacto, casi profiriendo un gemido.

Se miraron a los ojos por un instante. Wonho lo acercó más a él tomándolo por la cintura con su brazo musculoso, y lo besó.

Fue un beso cargado de intensidad, pasión, y sintiendo sus lenguas moviéndose en una danza placentera.

Se besaron hasta quedarse sin aliento, separándose sólo para pagar su cuenta y alejarse por la calle, con Wonho tomando de la cintura a Hyungwon, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, los dos tambaleándose y sonriendo como el par de enamorados que eran.

 

_La noche que me quieras_

_d_ _esde el azul del cielo,_

_las estrellas celosas_

_nos mirarán pasar_

_y un rayo misterioso_

_hará nido en tu pelo,_

_luciérnaga curiosa que verá_

_que eres mi consuelo._

 

~ § ~


End file.
